gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Sam Relationship
The relationship between Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans can so far only be described as a crush from Kurt's end. The hype of the pairing was born at the very beginning of the back nine of season 1, when it was announced that there would be a nation wide search for people to play a part in Glee. Not long after it was announced that one of the parts would be for the part of Kurt's boyfriend, speculation started as to who would play the part. A daring fan asked Chris Colfer himself what his boyfriends name would be, he answered "Sam". This comment got Chris Colfer in trouble and the nation wide search was canceled, the fate of Kurt's future relationship became questionable. Fans began coming up with random scenarios and who they thought would make an excellent boyfriend for Kurt. Then Chord Overstreet was cast as Sam Evans. This was not overlooked by Kurt fans, speculation of a Sam/Kurt relationship sparked up some more. Then more information on Sam Evan's came out, saying that Sam would instead be Finn's competition. That's when the relationship became questionable. In Audtions when Sam was introduced, he met Finn because he was the new kid and Finn wanted him to be in Glee Club, due to hearing his amazing voice in the shower. Sam sang Billionaire with the guys in glee club (minus Kurt) and they decided that Sam should be in Glee club. At the end of the episode Sam never auditioned and it was revealed that he didn't want to start off the school year 'three touchdowns behind.' So he decided against joining glee. In Duets Kurt and Sam actually meet when Kurt believes that Sam has dyed his hair blond, and begins to believe that Sam is gay. Mr. Schue gives them the assignment of Duets and Kurt immediately wants to do his duet with Sam. Kurt confronts Sam after glee club and welcomes him personally to the club. He then asks to be Sam's partner for the duet assignment, to which Sam agrees with little hesitation. Finn finds out and tells Kurt that he can't duet with Sam or Sam will get ridiculed for being gay. Kurt refuses to not sing with Sam and disregards Finn's comments. Finn then talks to Sam about the assignment and tells him that if he sings with Kurt then he will surely not be popular. Sam tells him that he didn't know he had a problem with "gay dudes" to which Finn replies that he doesn't. It's later revealed that Burt Hummel is no longer sick and Kurt is taking care of him. Burt asks him how his day was and Kurt tells him about Sam. Burt tells Kurt that he can't be going around freaking out straight guys just because he has a crush on the ]]m, he tells him that he needs to wait until he finds someone as open as he is before he thinks he can have a relationship. Taking these words to heart Kurt decides to talk to Sam. He confronts him in the gym shower room, to which Sam is only a little weirded out by when they first start talking but seems okay with it after talking a bit more. Kurt 'sets him free' meaning that he doesn't have to sing with him anymore. Kurt reveals, during Glee Club, that he has chosen to duet with himself and sings Le Jazz Hot. Sam decides to sing with Quinn but at first she refuses after Sam attempts to kiss her. Quinn later agrees to sing with Sam and they end up winning the duet competition, When they are at Breadsticks Sam reveals to Quinn that he actually did dye his hair "and he would've gotten away with it if it weren't for Kurt" Quinn tells him that he's paying for the dinner because "a gentleman always pays on the first date." 30bl160jpg.gif Tumblr la7h4xD4Pg1qd1240o1 500.jpg Tumblrla8dsuln6v1qcrqi8.gif 003k54k7.jpg 17875706.png due001.png due012.png tumblr_la7j87Rx5p1qafewko1_400.gif|Kurt and Mercedes discussing Sam tumblr_la7jdiIGsc1qafewko1_250.gif|Kurt and Mercedes discussing Sam 2 tumblr_l9unlbOdad1qahpupo1_500.png tumblr_la7jgzaW4c1qafewko1_250.gif|Kurt and Mercedes discussing Sam 3 Tumblr laaz8xenJl1qeot46o1 500.png tumblr_la7jqzK3Qm1qafewko1_500.gif|Kurt's reaction to seeing Sam tumblr_la7jsxpQzQ1qafewko1_250.gif|First official meeting between Sam and Kurt tumblr_lab58tZupt1qafewko1_400.gif|Kurt and Sam tumblr_laa3elILn11qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_la8pp3LNs31qcexbso1_500.jpg tumblr_la7obyac7S1qafewko1_400.gif tumblr_la7jw5k2HH1qafewko1_250.gif tumblr_la7njk1VlP1qafewko1_250.gif|Sam during Le Jazz Hot tumblr_la8kraZDOv1qafewko1_500.png tumblr_la8ky9MlCD1qafewko1_500.png|Kurt dissolving the duet partnership tumblr_la8mbh7v0Q1qafewko1_500.png|Kurt dissolving the duet partnership 2 tumblr_la8n3xkBIw1qafewko1_400.gif|Kurt dissolving the Duet Partnership 3 (not in order) tumblr_la8nc2kRlA1qafewko1_400.gif|"You know, they make special shampoo for color-treated hair." tumblr_laclviGl0T1qcexbso1_500.jpg|Sam/Kurt reactions to each other's performances tumblr_lb45w1G4qr1qdnhuuo1_1280.jpg.jpeg|THE TRUTH!! Musstee.jpg|mr shue's, i have a request Category:Duets Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Sam Evans Category:Relationships